


Unexpected

by ProfessorBlackCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorBlackCat/pseuds/ProfessorBlackCat
Summary: Netflix and Chill gone wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao what am I doing I need to go to school
> 
> Eren suddenly turns dominant lol 
> 
> I honestly wanted to make this story longer but it would've turn into a 30 chapter story I would've eventually abandoned because I'm trash at planning stories.

"Netflix and chill at my house?" Mikasa asked, smiling softly and looking directly into Eren's eyes.

He blinked, his jaw going slack. Eren glanced over her shoulder and at his small group of eavesdropping friends. Jean adorned a scowl, Armin smiled enthusiastically while Reiner and Connie gave a thumbs up.

Eren had never been good at this.

This was the first girl that Eren openly pursued; messaging her on social media, liking her photos, walking her to classー everything necessary for a 17 year old to lose his virginity to a girl he remembered being taller than him in elementary school.

Eren sucked in a breath and looked back at Mikasa, who held a light blush of her own. "Y-Yeah! I can get a ride with you? After school today?"

"Of course," Mikasa replied, her words tip toeing carefully. "I'll see you then, Eren?" He was internally destroying himself. He had imagined that Mikasa would be the one to stutter at Eren's fingertips, not the other way around.

"Yes!" His voice came off more enthusiastically than he had intended. He gave her a final, awkward grin before she tucked her scarf over her nose and walked off.

Eren had stumbled over to his friends, a wide grin on his face as though he had won the lottery.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed, as if he had just solved a complex mathematical equation. "Netflix _and_ chill?"

"I'm totally getting some ass tonight," Eren shamelessly bragged as the small group of friends walked to lunch. "You can hear all about it tomorrow when she won't be able to walk."

Reiner hummed skeptically. "That's quite a statement, Jaeger. Who says she'll actually put out?"

"Yeah," Connie agreed. "Netflix and chill sessions usually end in an over the pants handie. Plus I thought Mikasa was a mute."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Since when are you all experts on this stuff? _I'm_ the one getting laid tonight! When's the last time all of you got laid? Never."

Eren was a little more upset he had received criticism rather than praise. This was weeks worth of careful flirtation and messaging, and all his friends had to offer was doubt?

"I have." Armin deadpanned, making them freeze and stare at the small mushroom like he just ripped the nastiest fart known to man.

"Since when, coconut head?" Jean's nose wrinkled. "The only vagina you'd ever see is in a medical book!"

Armin gave an unimpressed look. "I've been dating Annie since middle schoolー why do you guys forget this?!"

They all gave each other knowing looks.

"We forget she exists, period." Eren admitted. "She's real quiet, Ar."

"Only in front of you guys!" Armin defended weakly.

"That's gross." Jean retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, horse face."

-

Eren gulped at the tall house in front of him, his smartphone shaking in his trembling fingers.

"Come on, Jaeger." He growled to himself. "Don't chicken outー we've waited 17 years to lose our virginity. Nothing will stand in the way of that! Not even this dumb, tall house."

He willed his legs to step forward and walk. Albeit, awkwardly. It felt as though yardsticks were taped to the sides of Eren's legs, making the teen walk like a wooden puppet.

Eren kept glancing between the metal plated numbers of the address and his text message, reassuring himself that he indeed had the right house, and indeed was about to at least get to second base with a girl. His mom had already driven off, giving him some relief and confidence.

His eyes briefly shut at the idea of his mom hollering out the car and towards Mikasa, blurting all sorts of embarrassing phrases.

"Don't knock, ring the doorbell." Eren whispered, recollecting last night's cram session on all things sex and hooking up with someone.

_knockknockknock_

_Why did I knock?_ Eren thought miserably. 

The door swung open a few minutes later, forcing him to step back. Eren came face to face with a pale, shorter man holding a laundry basket against his hip. He wore a loose, faded gray shirt that read 'TROST STATE' and lighter gray sweatpants. Colorful looking tattoos ran up and down his arms, peaking through the top of his shirt and crossing over his wrists. His slightly tussled black hair shadowed his face, making him appear grim and powerful.

"We don't want any." His sultry voice came through. His dark, narrowed eyes looked Eren up and down, almost disapprovingly.

"Wuhー _no_ , I am uhー"

"Levi!" Snapped a familiar voice.

Mikasa appeared besides the mysterious man, nearly towering over him. "Stop intimidating my friend."

"Tchー" Levi scoffed. "I'll stop when you do your own damn dirty laundry." Eren's mouth fell open, words struggling to escape.

Mikasa's cheeks went up in flames. "Iー shut up! Or I'll tell Uncle Kenny that you snuck out last week!"

"Then _I'll_ tell him that you have a _boy_ over." Levi coolly shot back, glancing at Eren. Eren's stomach dropped with sudden guilt as he remembered telling his mom about a 'study session'.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then I guess we're even. Come on, Eren. Ignore my stupid cousin."

Mikasa shoved Levi off to the side and yanked Eren into the house. Levi simply sent a skeptical look before disappearing into the hall and into the rest of the big house.

"He's scary," Eren blurted, following Mikasa into the living room.

She scoffed. "He's a jerk, is what he is. Popcorn?" Mikasa sunk into their big, fluffy looking couch. She grabbed the bowl and plopped it right next to her.

He sat on the other side of the popcorn bowl, nervously fiddling with the surface of the bowl. Eren watched as she grabbed the remote and started to flip through Netflix, politely eating popcorn while doing so.

"I'm really sorry about my cousin." Mikasa apologized again. "He's only here temporarily with his dad because my parents are gone."

"Temporarily?"

Mikasa nodded. "He's in military school right nowー but we don't care about that, do we?" She reached over and handed Eren a plain can of soda.

Eren, hesitant, popped open the bubbly beverage and took a sip. The soda only fed adrenaline to his nerves, filling Eren's mouth with a metallic taste and making his hands clammy.

"Are you nervous?" Mikasa asked, staring the teen down with careful eyes.

"Y-Yeah, that obvious?"

"You don't have to be nervous around me," She said in a low voice. "I won't bite." In one move she had leaned over and pressed her pink lips against the boy's, catching him by surprise.

Eren froze, completely unsure of how to react. He had expected this, sure, but he hadn't expected Mikasa to be so confident, making Eren wonder if she's done this before.

Her head tilted and her lips pressed harder. Eren followed along and gently shut his eyes, tilting his head opposite of her and opening his mouth.

Her tongue was surprisingly smooth and gentle, luring Eren into a state of arousal.

When Eren had felt a warm hand upon his half-hard member, he had jerked up in surprise and spilled soda all over Mikasa's lap.

She pulled away immediately, gasping and backing away.

"Shit, sorryー" Eren hushed, his unsure hands hovering in front of Mikasa.

Mikasa adorned a look of disappointment. "Don't worry about it, I'll just hop in the shower real quick."

"Shower?" Eren frowned. "Can't you just change?"

The girl stood. "Are you kidding? If Levi found out about that, he'd kill me! Pick out a fun movie, kay?"

And just like that, Eren was left alone. Luckily, the soda had only gotten on Mikasa, avoiding contact with the coach and the pastel carpet.

He called Armin.

"Aren't you supposed to be elbow deep in her by now?" Came the immediate answer.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, things haven't gone exactly to plan. Her cousin is here and I just spilled soda all over her."

" _Soda_ , Eren?" The pitch of Armin's voice rose. "You're so clumsy. Where's Mikasa now?"

"In the shower." Eren replied, standing and pacing.

Armin hummed. "Wow you definitely screwed the pooch on this one."

"How do I fix it?" Eren hissed desperately, his pace growing more nervous.

"Just wait until she comes out of the shower." Armin whispered back. "And you need to be more confident, Eren. You're afraid and I have not the slightest idea why."

"Aren't you supposed to be _helping_ me?" Eren complained, wandering into a bedroom. "I need help."

Eren heard his friend sigh. "Alright, _fine_. So what I would do isー"

"ーI don't even talk to him anymore, Erwin."

Eren panicked, looking behind him. Footsteps sounded down the hall, coming closer to Eren.

Eren panicked and realized that he was not in the living room anymore, but a bedroom. And not just any bedroom, but an older male's bedroom (judging by the mess and the abundance of car posters).

"Eren?"

"Gotta go." Eren hissed into the phone before hanging up. Eren's eyes scanned the room before looking upon the large closet.

He didn't think twice before opening the closet door and hopping in, shutting it behind him.

As soon as the closet door had gently shut, Eren spotted Mikasa's cousin, Levi, walk into the room with a phone pressed against his ear.

Praying he won't be spotted, Eren retreated into the hanging shirts and opted to look out through the slits of the shutter like door.

Levi laid back on his bed, his hip bones jutting out from where his shirt had ridden up. He gazed at the ceiling, an arm behind his back while the other gripped the phone.

Levi's body caught Eren's attention, no doubt. The way the older's body simply relaxed and how it looked so seductive certainly sent arousal to Eren's groin. This man was absolutely deadly, and Eren knew it.

"Tch," Levi scoffed into the phone. "You're a dumb ass, Erwin. Disregard those stupid rumors and continue to train. That's what we're at that stupid military school for, isn't it?"

Eren bit his bottom lip, feeling himself grow even more weak at the powerful, domineering attitude that Levi held.

 _Shit_. Eren internally cursed as he felt himself get harder and harder.

Levi huffed, his arm reaching under his shirt to scratch at his chest absentmindedly. "I suppose I don't have a personal problem with it."

Eren grit his teeth to keep himself from mewling like a horny animal. Instead, he had decided to comfort himself by palming his erection. Eren was already worked up from Mikasa, he certainly didn't need this Greek God nonchalantly unwinding Eren.

Levi's shirt had remained up, exposing his chest and his chiseled, toned muscles. Eren found himself wanting to run his tongue all over Levi and his tattoos, making a few marks of his own.

"Yeah, yeah." Levi replied. "I'll talk to you later, Erwin."

With that, Levi had hung up and set his phone on the nightstand. He sighed before getting up and walking out of the room.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief and reminded himself to thank God later as he exited the closet.

The door between Levi's room and the hallway suddenly slammed shut, nearly sending Eren into cardiac arrest.

"What are you doing in my room?" Levi asked dangerously, looking over at Eren from the space behind the door.

Eren gulped. "I was . . . I was lost and Iー"

"Save your pathetic excuses." Levi snapped. "Don't go into my room."

Eren took a shaky breath, cursing himself a million times over. Levi's powerful personality only fueled his arousal, making Eren painfully hard.

Levi had noticed. He glanced down before his expression changed into something Eren couldn't quite comprehend.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Levi asked, motioning at the straining erection. He grabbed Eren by the shirt and threw him against the door, making it rattle.

Eren's eyes grew wide and his heart raced faster. His knees buckled as the older approached him, his breath tickling Eren's lips.

"You're a bit of a freak, aren't you?" Levi's voice went low. Eren gulped, unsure of how to respond.

Levi said nothing, choosing to breathe on Eren's ear and run light fingers over Eren's groin.

"I'd kick you out if you weren't so good looking yourself," Levi explained. "Knocking on the front door looking like a cute fucking deer. You had no business . . . Er, what's your name?"

"Eren," Came the younger's weak response.

"Eren." Levi repeated, his hands moving in a pressure that felt like pure bliss. "You had no business doing that to me."

Levi reached his hands down and unzipped Eren's pants, fisting the tan colored member as he did so.

Eren bit his bottom lip and whined, his hands balled into a fists by his side.

Levi hums, dissatisfied. "You can relax, you know."

"Sorry," Eren croaked. "I've not . . . I'm . . ."

Levi retracts. "You're a virgin."

Eren looks down at him with wide, careful eyes.

"It makes sense why you came here." Levi concludes. "But I can show you a better time."

With that promise, Levi slides off his own shirt in one motion, allowing Eren to gawk. Levi tugged at Eren's shirt. Eren, taking the hint, slipped off the agitating piece of cloth.

"Is this real?" Eren choked as Levi began kissing his neck. "It's like I'm in a porno."

Levi scoffed. "It's about as real as it can get. And I don't normally do these things. But for fuck's sake, if you lock up gay man in a military school with only men and no physical interaction, impulses can happen once he's out."

"You've done this before?" Eren asked, a sting of jealousy hitting his heart.

Levi gripped Eren's hip with one hand and continued jerking him off with the other. "I've dabbled. But with no one this fucking sexy, I can assure you."

Eren felt his face go warm. "You think I'm sexy?"

Levi licked a stripe up his throat. "Exactly my type."

Levi grabbed the blushing teen and laid him on the bed, grinding and suckling on tan, salty patches of skin. One hand of Levi's tangled itself in Eren's hair while the other one gripped his hips.

"Shit," Eren hissed, allowing himself to be taken over. He focused in on the ceiling, the touches left by Levi tingling with arousal. "Y-You feel so fucking good."

"Glad to hear it." Levi deadpanned, shoving Eren's pants down to expose his erection. Eren kicked the cursed pair of jeans off and scooted into a more comfortable position on the bed.

Levi stood, shoving his pants off as well. Eren watched, biting his lip as he realized that Levi had a few more tattoos that couldn't be seen with clothes on.

"Brat." Levi tsked, reaching into his nightstand for a slim bottle of lubrication. "You're so fucking lucky I have this."

"No condom?" Eren choked, his heart racing. Although his chances of pregnancy were incredibly low, he was still nervous. He was always taught to use a condom.

"No condom." Levi nodded, hesitant. "Why, you think my dick is dirty?"

Eren's eyes widened. "N-No!"

"Is your asshole dirty?"

"No . . ." Eren stammered, his cock twitching at the idea of bottoming to Levi.

Levi hummed, tossing the lube onto the pillow. He approached Eren, who instinctively opened his legs for Levi to kneel in front of.

Eren perched himself on his elbows, watching as the older took the tan cock into his hands and begin stroking. Levi's mouth began to settle on Eren's inner thigh, gently suckling and licking.

Eren's brows furrowed as he attempted to remain quiet. After all, they were not alone in the house.

Eren let out a strangled groan as Levi's wet mouth finally settled on the head of Eren's cock.

Eren breathed heavily as he took in the sight of Levi stroking his member into his mouth. One of Levi's hands ran up Eren's chest and poked at Eren's mouth. Eren opened and accepted the fingers, running his tongue along the underside.

Levi groaned lightly, sending a slight vibration down Eren's core.

Eren had gripped Levi's arm and suckled his digits into his mouth while thrusting his hips into Levi's mouth.

"Imー" Eren choked. "I'm close!"

"Already?" Levi had asked, frowning. Eren felt a pang of guilt.

Eren simply gulped and looked expectantly at Levi.

"Change of plans," Levi huffed, moving up onto the bed to straddle Eren's waist.

Levi had pressed a gentle kiss to Eren's lips. The boy had accepted and closed his eyes, moving his mouth along with Levi's.

"Give me your hands." Levi whispered. Eren obliged, his eyes widening when he realized what Levi was doing.

"Oh, _God_ ," Eren breathed as he saw Levi soak his fingers in lube and disappear inside of Levi.

"Shit," Levi hissed. "I've never bottomed before. It hurts."

Eren blinked up at Levi, who crouched right above him. "It-It's okay, Levi."

Levi had tossed a glare back at Eren, gritting his teeth as he forced Eren's fingers to thrust. "Shut up."

Eren chuckled, darting out a tongue to moisten his lips. He looked back towards Levi's entrance and the way it had accepted Eren's fingers. Feeling a sudden dominance, Eren had slowly plunged all three of his fingers deeper into Levi.

"That's good." Eren noted as Levi relaxed. "You're so tight."

Levi had settled onto his knees, his hands gripping the bed right next to Eren's head. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to.

Eren looked up at Levi, whose strained face focused on Eren's thrusting fingers. Eren craned his neck towards Levi, kissing the older's cheek.

"God, kid." Levi grumbled. "No need to make this cornier than it has to be."

"My fingers are in your asshole." Eren stated. "I want to make this nicer for you."

Eren thought he caught a hint of a blush on Levi.

Levi sighed and sat back, reaching for the lube. Eren freed his fingers to grip the sheets below him. Levi uncapped the lube to stroke Eren's cock with it, causing him to bite back a moan.

"Y-You're sure?" Eren asked, growing concerned over the blank face of Levi.

"Positive." Levi replied, scooting forward. "If my asshole suffers any damage, I'm glad it's you."

Eren let out a dry laugh before Levi lowered himself onto Eren's cock.

Levi's face twisted into absolute pleasure, making Eren's brows furrow. Eren grit his teeth and grabbed Levi's hips, forcing Levi to accept Eren all the way through.

"Fuck!" Levi slipped.

"Does it hurt?" Eren asked, slowing down.

_knock knock knock_

"Levi?"

Levi glared at the door.

"Have you seen Eren?" Mikasa called out.

Levi rolled his eyes. "He went home, Mikasa."

Eren bit his bottom lip and grabbed Levi's hips, beginning to thrust. The warmth and tightness sent Eren's nerves into overdrive, warming the coil of his stomach.

Levi blushed and shot daggers at the younger, heeding a silent warning.

"What?! Why??"

Levi gulped, a bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead. "B-Because his mom called, that's why." Eren let out a soft groan as his hands ran up and down Levi's thighs.

There was a hesitation. "O-Oh. Did he say anything else?"

"To leave me alone or I'll kick your ass!" Levi finally snapped.

"Jeeze, okay . . ."

The sound of retreating footsteps and a distant door slamming relaxed the two and returned Levi's gaze to Eren.

"You little shit," Levi hissed. "You're lucky I don't kick you out now." Levi pressed lips to Eren's neck, his tongue massaging the skin under it.

Eren hummed, gripping Levi's ass. "You wouldn't dare."

"So dominant now that your thick cock is in my asshole," Levi noted. "I like that. I like that a lot."

Eren cursed lightly and ran a hand up Levi's thigh to grip his cock. "I like it too." Eren began to jerk off Levi in a way that he's done to himself all those lonely nights.

Eren dipped his hips from a different angle, making Levi's back arch and a moan escape his lips.

"Just like that," Levi breathed. "Fuck, I'm already closeー just go fast and hard, please."

Eren's cock pulsed with that request. He experimentally snapped his hips, causing more profanities to spill from Levi's lips. Eren felt himself grow closer to climax as well.

As much as he loved being this intimate with Levi, he knew he had to finish this soon.

"You're so sexy," Eren gasped, thrusting his hips up sharply to force Levi to fuck his hand. "You're becoming so undone for me."

Levi gripped the bed next to Eren's neck, looking down over Eren. Strands of black hair shadowed his blush . . . And his scowl.

Eren's other hand traced up and down Levi's ribcage where a large, colorful tattoo was drawn.

Eren's moans became rapid as he thrust his hips faster, producing the sound of slapping skin.

"Want me to come in you?" Eren asked, his grip growing tighter on Levi's cock. "You want me to fill you with my hot cum?"

Levi nodded quickly, his hips moving up and down against Eren's, drawing a groan from the younger.

"Faster." Levi commanded.

Eren obliged, his head tossing back. He felt shameless about his moans now, letting them escape his throat and fill the air along with the rhythmic slaps of skin against skin. Levi sucked on his neck again, hands gripping at the bed.

"Look at me," Levi commanded, grabbing Eren's face and drawing the two to sit upwards on the bed. Eren's hands moved to embrace Levi, his eyes focusing into Levi's.

It had suddenly occurred to Eren that Levi was almost an absolute stranger, but he had never felt this close with anyone else.

Eren's climax drew closer, his cock pulsating and his breaths growing tight.

"Shit!" Levi hissed, his abs tightening and his cum spilling over his cock and in between both of them.

Levi's facial expression as he came pushed Eren over the edge. He felt his own core tighten and then flood with relief. Eren bit onto Levi's pale neck, his moans echoing across Levi's skin.

The two held each other and rode out their orgasm, both becoming sticky and weak.

"Not bad," Levi croaked, a grin spreading over his face.

-

The bell rang.

Eren suddenly awoke and looked over the classroom. Everyone was standing and leaving for the day in a hurry, eager to get home.

He sighed and stood, using the desk as leverage. His eyes stung with exhaustion and his body felt extremely weak.

Armin threw a snicker Eren's way. "Looks like you're the one who couldn't walk after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hmu on Tumblr @aikutoi for any questions.


End file.
